goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Punch Ant monster line
The Punch Ant, Flash Ant, and Numb Ant are species of monsters found in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. These monsters, resembling somewhat small ants that stand on two legs and have boxing-glove-like hands on its other four arms, are palette swaps of each other and have differing levels of power and defense. This monster line is featured in the earlier stages of The Lost Age. Punch Ant A Punch Ant is a variant with blue/purple skin, red gloves and yellow eyes. Statistically, this monster has 26 HP, 26 Attack, 8 Defense, 6 Agility, and 2 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter Resistance ratings of 48 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 25. The Punch Ant uses this single battle command: * Attack: Used 8 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. Felling a Punch Ant yields 5 EXP, 6 coins, and there is a 1/32 chance that the monster will randomly drop a Smoke Bomb. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 6 EXP and 7 coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/8. In The Lost Age a scripted encounter with a single Punch Ant occurs in the Gateway Cave where one jumps out from hiding at Jenna, and after she defeats it Kraden says "he wasn't too hard" and proclaims that he didn't think fighting would be so fun. Punch Ants are subsequently battled in the upper region of Indra located before the Dehkan Plateau, and also in the Kandorean Temple. As a monster fought in the prologue of the second game, the Punch Ant is extremely basic and easy to deal with using a Psynergy spell like Fume. It is probably the weakest enemy in the game, even weaker than the Giant Bat it is fought alongside. Category:Monsters that drop rare items Flash Ant A Flash Ant is a variant with red/pink skin, blue gloves and light-blue eyes. Statistically, this monster has 76 HP, 119 Attack, 38 Defense, 62 Agility, and 3 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter Resistance ratings of 48 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Jupiter-based attacks with a Jupiter power rating of 85. The Flash Ant uses the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Flash Punch: Used 2 out of 8 times, this Monster Skill visually resembles an attack against a single Adept that ends in a blue burst, dealing a Jupiter-based attack equal to its normal attack with an additional 10 damage. The attack also has a chance of inflicting that Adept with Delusion. Felling a Flash Ant yields 61 EXP, 71 coins, and there is a 1/32 chance that the monster will randomly drop an Elixir. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 79 EXP and 92 coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/8. Flash Ants are first battled throughout the Gondowan Cliffs, as well as in the lower overworld region of Gondowan beyond the cliffs. The Flash Ant is weaker, less sturdier, and slower than all of the monsters it is fought alongside the moment it is introduced. With only 76 HP, it should be defeated even before it can use its inconsequential Flash Punch. Numb Ant A Numb Ant is a variant with green skin, red gloves, and violet eyes. Statistically, this monster has 101 HP, 172 Attack, 57 Defense, 91 Agility, and 4 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter Resistance ratings of 48 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Jupiter-based attacks with a Jupiter power rating of 85 and its available Mars-based attacks with a Mars power rating of 90. The Numb Ant uses the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 5 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Formic Acid: Used 2 out of 8 times, this Monster Skill visually resembles a purple mound of slimy water lobbed onto a single Adept's feet, dealing a Mars-based attack equal to its normal attack with an additional 15 damage. The attack also has a chance of inlficting that Adept with Stun. * Flash Punch: Used 1 out of 8 times, this Monster Skill visually resembles an attack against a single Adept that ends in a blue burst, dealing a Jupiter-based attack equal to its normal attack with an additional 10 damage. The attack also has a chance of inlficting that Adept with Delusion. Felling a Numb Ant yields 111 EXP, 111 coins, and there is a 1/32 chance that the monster will randomly drop a Bramble Seed. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 144 EXP and 144 coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/8. Numb Ants are battled in various areas of the overworld accessible after acquiring the Lemurian Ship, such as the areas around Yallam, Izumo, Apojii, and Champa. Unlike the Punch Ant and Flash Ant, the Numb Ant falls into a more "average" territory when it comes to how much of a threat it should be viewed as among the monsters it is fought alongside. It having the lowest HP of all the monsters means it can be felled in the first turn easily, though it has the highest Defense rating of the monsters it is fought alongside, but this merely means it is easily taken out with area-of-effect Psynergy. The fact it uses Flash Punch rarely and Formic Acid sometimes, along with its average physical attack and agility, cement it as not as strong as the Alec Goblin and Dire Wolf. Category:Monsters that drop rare items Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Monsters with low Mars resistance